


Come With Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: I don’t want you to go.“I don’t want to go either.” Derek says, startling Stiles who hadn’t realized he’d said that last part out loud “But I have to. This place isn’t good for me. It’s not good for anyone”Stiles nods. He understands. Of course he does. Beacon Hills is toxic. He wants so badly to ask Derek to take him with him but isn’t sure how or if Derek would even want him to go with him.Derek, as if sensing this, looks over at Stiles and smiles “Come with me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story in the Teen Wolf fandom and my first time writing in months so I'm feeling pretty out of practice. I started writing this a while ago but never got around to finishing until today. I'm not sure I'm completely happy with where it went but it wouldn't leave me alone so here we are.

Derek and Stiles are sitting on the couch in Derek’s loft. It’s been a good twenty minutes since either of them have spoken. Since Derek had told Stiles that he was leaving Beacon Hills and wasn’t sure when he’d be back, if he’d be back. Stiles had spent the last twenty minutes absorbing the information and how the idea of Derek leaving made him feel. Part of him was happy that Derek was leaving, not because he didn’t want Derek around but because if anyone deserved to get out of this place and have a fresh start it was Derek. Another more selfish part wanted him to stay. To stay and figure out whatever this thing was between them that they had been skirting around for months, years even.

_I don’t want you to go._

“I don’t want to go either.” Derek says, startling Stiles who hadn’t realized he’d said that last part out loud “But I have to. This place isn’t good for me. It’s not good for anyone”

Stiles nods. He understands. Of course he does. Beacon Hills is toxic. He wants so badly to ask Derek to take him with him but isn’t sure how or if Derek would even want him to go with him.

Derek, as if sensing this, looks over at Stiles and smiles “Come with me.”

“Oh thank God!” Stiles breathes, causing Derek to laugh “I wanted to ask but wasn’t sure if you’d want me around.”

“I always want you around.” 

Stiles, sensing Derek’s embarrassment at his own admission, grins “Really?”

Derek looks at Stiles intently, as if trying to convey something through that one look “Really.”

It seems only natural when Derek takes Stiles’ hand and laces their fingers together. Stiles looks down at their joined hands, grinning, before looking back up at Derek “You know I still have a few months before graduation and there’s my Dad to worry about.”

“Your Dad will be fine Stiles. In fact, he’ll probably sleep a little better knowing you’re away from here and safe.”

“But what about graduation?” Stiles asks, suddenly worried that those extra few months could be a deal breaker. 

Noticing the sudden increase in Stiles’ heartbeat, Derek squeezes his hand trying to ease his worries “I think I can handle staying here a few months longer until you graduate Stiles.”

Stiles is silent for a while after that, debating whether he wants to voice the question he’s had playing in his head ever since Derek admitted he wanted Stiles around. The silence isn’t uncomfortable though and Derek just sits patiently waiting for Stiles to voice whatever questions he has. 

After another minute Stiles nods to himself before turning to face Derek fully. “What are we? I mean, you basically admitted that you want me around all the time and then voluntarily held my hand so I’m pretty sure whatever this is it isn’t just friendship. I just need to know what this is before I actually leave with you so I don’t get my hopes up about this being something more than it is. Because I like you a lot, probably a lot more than like at this point. So if you could just let me know if this is one sided or-” 

Derek kisses him. It’s not the most eloquent kiss since Stiles was still in the middle of talking when it happened but it’s still perfect to Stiles because it’s Derek. All too soon Derek is pulling back but the smile he gives Stiles stops whatever protest he was about to make. “I like you too.”

They still have things to talk about. Plans to make. Most likely more supernatural bad guys to deal with before graduation arrives and they can leave Beacon Hills. Stiles knows that being with Derek won’t fix all his problems, no relationship can do that, but for the first time in a while he feels hope when thinking about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed.  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
